


Surprise Proposal

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [10]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger proposes to Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Still RP based. Still ecaracap's fault.
> 
> Relevant backstory - Connie is trying to get pregnant, but Roger won't be the biological father for obvious canon reasons.

Roger looks around to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. He transferred the Chinese food - all of Connie's favorites - to platters, both to make it look fancier and so he can keep it warm until she gets home. The candles are on the table waiting to be lit and he's wearing his nicest clothes. He slips his hand into his pocket to make sure the ring box is still there, though it's not like it can go anywhere. Now all there is to do is wait and hope that Connie isn't stuck late at work because that would ruin the entire plan.

When he hears the key turn in the lock around six, he lets out a sigh of relief and quickly lights the candles. Connie gives him a curious look when she notices both the candles and the way he's dressed. "Is there some sort of special occasion I forgot about?" she asks him.

Roger grins at her. "Nope. Go change and I'll get dinner on the table."

Connie gives him another curious look as she heads to the bedroom to change. Roger pulls the platters out of the oven and sets them on the table and then pulls a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

When Connie emerges from the bedroom, Roger is amused to see that instead of her usual post work attire of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, she's dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Connie asks as she surveys the table.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Roger says with a smile.

Connie gives him a I don't believe you look, but lets it drop as she sits at the table. The two make small talk while they eat, mostly talking about their days - Connie's being the far more interesting of the two.

Once they finish eating, Roger finds himself more nervous than he's ever been as he slips down on one knee in front of Connie and pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

"Roger, what are you..." Connie begins, trailing off almost as though she's afraid to finish the question.

Roger takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking. "Before I met you, I'd resigned myself to being alone forever. HIV had already taken two people I'd loved away from me, so I was afraid to let anyone else in. I couldn't watch anyone else die, and I was too afraid of exposing anyone that was negative. But you changed all that, you taught me how to live again and I can't put into words how much I love you for that. Consuela Rubirosa, will you marry me?"

Connie stares at him in shock for a second before answering. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

Roger breaks into a grin as he slips the ring on her finger. "Diamonds were a little out of my budget, but I figured you'd like this better anyway."

Connie pulls Roger up so that she can kiss him. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad," Roger says with a smile. He kisses her again before tugging her out of her chair and leading her to the living room. "I have something I want to play for you."

Connie tucks her feet under her as she sits out the couch and smiles as Roger tunes his guitar. She loves watching him play and hearing him sing, even if she hasn't heard any of his own songs yet.

Roger bites his lip. "I know I said I can't put into words how much I love you, but this is the closest I can come." He strums his guitar a couple times before playing the song he finished just that morning.

"You wrote that for me?" Connie asks when he's done playing. "It's beautiful."

Roger nods. "I've been doing a lot of writing since I've been here and every song has either been for you or about you."

Connie leans over and kisses him. "I don't think I've been anyone's muse before. I'm honored."

"It's part of how I knew you were the one," Roger replies. "With Mimi it took nearly entire year to write just one song and we were broken up at the time. And I don't think any of the songs I wrote when I was with April were actually about her. And I'm pretty sure that talking about your exes right after proposing is some sort of faux pas."

Connie chuckles. "I don't think we've gone about any part of this relationship the so-called right way. And I've already told you that I don't mind if you talk about them." From what she’s heard, she hates April with a passion, but she and Mimi were still important parts of Roger’s life and she understands why he needs to talk about them sometimes.

"I know, it's just..." Roger begins, only to get cut off.

"It's just nothing," Connie counters. "Now play me another one of those songs you wrote for me."

Roger chuckles and obliges, leaning across his guitar to kiss her when he's done. "Do you want to hear the rest now or would you rather I take you to bed."

"We've got the rest of our lives for me to hear your songs," Connie murmurs. "Take me to bed.”

Roger carefully sets down his guitar and picks up Connie, causing her to shriek as he carries her to the bedroom. Once he sets her on the bed, she pulls him into a heated kiss. “I love you so much, Roger.”

“I love you too, Consuela,” Roger murmurs, sliding his hands under her shirt.

“When you say my full name like that, it sounds so sexy,” Connie practically purrs, arching into Roger’s touch and raises her arms so he can take shirt her shirt off.

Roger pushes Connie’s shirt up, kissing each new bit of skin as it’s exposed. “That’s the point,” he says, pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside.

“If I’d known my clothes were just going to come right off, I wouldn’t have put so much effort into what I was wearing,” she replies as Roger opens the button on her jeans.

“But that would have ruined the surprise,” Roger says with a smirk, as he pulls her jeans off and lets them drop to the floor. “Besides you end up naked almost every night anyway.”

Connie playfully swats at him. “Usually it’s not right after dinner.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Roger says, leaning in to kiss her as he slips a hand inside her panties.

Connie moans into the kiss, slipping her hands under Roger’s shirt.

Roger pulls his hand out of Connie’s panties, causing her to whine, so that he can pull off his shirt. “This better?”

Connie gives Roger a look. “Only if you put your hand back where it was.”

“Pushy,” Roger teases, moving to settle between her legs. “I think you’ll like this better,” he adds, slowly pulling down her panties.

“Oh yes, much better,” Connie breaths, arching her hips.

Roger lets Connie’s panties join her jeans on the floor, and then presses kisses up one of her legs, making her squirm in impatience. When Roger finally licks a stripe up her center, her moans go straight to his cock, making him painfully hard in his jeans. When he moves his attention to her clit, he slips two fingers inside her and focuses on bringing to her climax.

After her release, Roger crawls up her body and kisses her, sliding a hand to her back to unhook her bra. “Silly me, leaving that on.”

“You get off on it,” she teases.

“Oh, but I’m not done with you yet,” Roger says, voice full of wanting, as he pulls off her bra and suckles a breast.

“Roger…” Connie moans loudly, and then gasps when his fingers pinch the nipple of her other breast. After a few minutes, Roger switches sides and Connie arches her back as a constant stream of gasps and moans escape her. Roger reaches down and brushes his thumb across her clit, which brings her to her second orgasm of the night.

“You play dirty,” Connie pants, reaching up and running a hand down his chest.

Roger places his hand on Connie’s before it can move any lower. “Not done with you yet, baby.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Connie whimpers.

“And you’re going to love every second of it,” Roger says with a smirk as he reaches into the nightstand for the dildo that is easily Connie’s favorite toy.

“Want to be on top of you,” Connie murmurs, pulling Roger into a kiss.

Roger rolls onto his back and pulls Connie on top of him so she’s straddling his stomach. The first few times he used the dildo on her this way was awkward, but now he’s able to slide it inside her easily, making her mewl in pleasure. He holds the dildo steady as Connie fucks herself on it, bracing her hands on his chest. “You look so amazing like this,” he murmurs.

Connie leans forward enough that she can kiss him. “In four months I’ll be able to rock my world when we do this.”

Roger groans. “That makes not being able to do that now even harder.”

Connie giggles and reaches behind her to brush a hand over Roger’s erection through his jeans. “Not the only thing that’s hard.”

“Not helping.” Roger pulls her flush to him so that he can flip them and control the pace of the dildo.

Connie pulls Roger into a kiss that muffles her moans as he brings her closer and closer to the edge. Once her moans turn to whimpers, he brushes his thumb across her clit, causing her third orgasm of the night. “Fuck, Roger…” she murmurs once she comes down from her climax.

“Not quite, but it’s the best I can do,” Roger says softly, looking down at her.

Connie reaches up to run her fingers through his hair. “Give me a couple minutes and I’ll take care of you. I’m not letting you slip off into the bathroom to deal with it yourself. And don’t worry, I’ll get un-naked first.”

“I thought you were asleep when I did that,” Roger says, clearly embarrassed.

Connie finds her panties on the floor and slips them back on. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby. I know better than to believe you just think your erection away after you’ve taken care of me.”

“It just seems… I don’t know weird to do it while you’re still awake.”

Connie pushes Roger down on the bed and straddles him. “We’re making do the best way we can. You should let me take care you more often though.”

“Connie…” Roger begins.

“I know you worry, baby,” Connie says, leaning in to kiss him. “But we’re careful. Probably more careful if we have to be.”

Roger runs his hands down her back. “I know, it’s just, if I were to accidentally infect you…”

“I know,” Connie says reassuringly. “That’s why I’ve done my homework. We don’t do anything that’s not safe for us to do.”

Roger kisses her softly. “I still want you to be wearing more before any more of my clothes come off.”

Connie chuckles as she climbs off Roger and goes to her dresser and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “Only with us, is more clothes better when it comes to bedroom activities.”

Roger can’t help but laugh. “Everyone else must be doing it wrong then, he says with a smirk.”

Connie grins at him as she opens the nightstand drawer and grabs the lube and latex gloves. “Clearly. You want me to put my bra back on too?”

“You don’t have to, but it’s almost hotter that way,” Roger replies, clearing staring at Connie’s breasts.

Connie smirks as she slips her bra back on and leans over Roger in way that her breasts are inches from his face. “I wasn’t joking when I said you get off on leaving my bra on.”

“Now you’re just teasing,” Roger complains.

Connie opens Roger’s jeans before putting on the latex gloves. “You secretly love it,” she says with a smirk as she very slowly pulls off his jeans and then his boxers. “That’s why I give you a show every morning when you’re pretending to be asleep while I get ready for work.”

Roger groans. “You’re more than a tease. You’re evil.”

“And you love every second of it,” Connie says with a smirk, wrapping a hand around his cock.

Roger bucks his hips and moans. “Only because I love you.”

“Well since you’re so sweet, I won’t be mean and tease you any more,” Connie replies as she strokes Roger’s cock with a firm, steady touch. “At least not tonight.”

“Not going to last long,” Roger pants. “Too on-edge from making you feel good.”

“Let yourself go baby,” Connie purrs, twisting her wrist in the way she knows will take Roger over the edge.

Roger cries out as his orgasm overtakes him. “Fuck Connie…”

“Not quite, but it’s the best I can do,” Connie says, repeating his words from earlier as she tosses him a t-shirt from the hamper.

“Brat,” Roger teases, as he cleans himself up enough to be able to head to the bathroom to do it properly.

While Roger is in the bathroom, Connie takes off the gloves inside out – like a scientist in the lab – and drops them in the garbage can. She then changes the sheets, just in case, and is about to change into her sleep shirt when Roger wraps his arms around her from behind. “I can’t wait to be able to call you my wife,” he murmurs.

Connie turns in his arms and kisses him. “I don’t want to be visibly pregnant, so if you think we can pull off a wedding before I’m showing, you won’t have to wait too long.”

“I’ll leave the planning in your capable hands,” Roger replies. “Just tell me when to show up.”


End file.
